Opposite Flames
by Skull1412
Summary: Tsuna and his younger twin brother Nagime as thrown into the world of the mafia, but Tsuna doesn't want to be the next Vongola boss. Nagime is now the candidate for the position of the boss, but Tsuna is hiding something. Something that will be important for Nagime to survive his new life. There is something hidden in Vongola and Tsuna knows. What with happen to the twins now!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Tsuna couldn't help but feel sorry for his twin brother Nagime as he fell down the stairs of their little mansion on another Saturday morning. He and his twin brother were never cared for and were left alone when they were only 3 years old.

He had to take charge and get jobs for the both of them to survive; he did small things that'll only get him up to 25 cents at most. Now he had sturdier jobs that help both of them with food, clothes, school supplies, and things for the house.

That came with a price though, Tsuna juggled 8 jobs just so he could do all of that. That meant he couldn't go to school either, he had to beg the principal to let Nagime go in too.

"OW!" Nagime shouted when he reached the floor.

"You ok Nagime-kun?" Tsuna asked as he set the plates of their tiny meal on the table.

"I'm fine Tsu-nii, do we still have bandage? I got a small cut on my cheek." Nagime asked.

"No, we ran out yesterday when we were racing home and I fell, scraping my knee a little in the process remember?" Tsuna informed.

"Oh yeah, do we have enough money to buy some more?" Nagime asked; as he got up and went over to give Tsuna a little peck on the cheek and sat down to eat.

"We do, buy a lot though, I'm getting my paycheck today for two of my jobs and you know we both fall a lot." Tsuna told Nagime, handing him a 20 bill.

"Tsu-nii, it's too much for bandages!" Nagime exclaimed as he stared at the money in worry.

"Don't worry, we need to buy more food too, this is the last meal unless we buy more, also you need another notebook right?" Tsuna said with a smile.

"I'm fine without a notebook so just give me 10 dollars, besides; the notebook doesn't even cost 10 dollars!" Nagime argued.

"Nagime, buy what you need and give me what you don't need, I'll use the notebook the bullies tore." Tsuna demanded in a strict tone.

"Tsu-nii, I'm serious, it's fine!" Nagime tried again.

"Nagime, your teacher is strict with your notebook's organization, what will he think if your notebook is torn?" Tsuna asked.

Nagime looked down, "He'll hit me and send me to the principal."

"We don't want to disturb the principal when he was so kind to let you go into his school even when we are struggling to get by right?" Tsuna asked.

"Right." Nagime muttered.

Tsuna sighed at his brother's depressed look, "Nagime look at me."

Nagime slowly looked up; his bright yellow eyes stared into Tsuna's midnight blue eyes. They once both had the same brown colored eyes but it slowly changed for some odd reason, even the doctors didn't understand.

"It's fine, get that notebook and whatever you need, I'll get two paychecks today, so don't worry ok?" Tsuna said softly.

Nagime's eyes sprang up tears as he nodded slowly, "Ok…" he said hoarsely.

Tsuna nodded satisfied but when he glanced at the clock his eyes widened, "I got to go Nagime! I'm going to be late for work! Leave my food in the fridge for me!"

"Hurry Tsu-nii! And I will, don't work too hard ok?" Nagime yelled as Tsuna ran out the door.

"I won't!" Tsuna yelled back as he rounded out of the gate.

Nagime sighed as he placed Tsuna's food in the refrigerator and went upstairs to get ready for school. He placed his ripped notebook in Tsuna's room and left the house as well.

"I'm going." He muttered as he locked the door and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Nagime rushed as he ran towards the school, he was already late as is but if Hibari caught him, let's say just because he was Hibari's partner's brother doesn't mean he won't be bitten to death.

"If it isn't Dame-Nagime?" a student sneered as he ran by.

"Your right! Hey Dame-Nagime! Why are you running? I thought you wouldn't care about school, since you have such good grades and all, I thought you wouldn't need to go to school!" a girl called.

Nagime sighed as he continued to sprint to the now in view school. His grades started to pick up in middle school since his brother helped him but it was in preschool when Dame-Nagime started and apparently they didn't want to admit he got better.

"Herbivore." a cold voice rang out.

"AH!" Nagime shouted as he skidded to a stop, almost bumping into Hibari by a millimeter.

"H-Hibari-san! H-Hello!" Nagime stuttered, unlike his brother who matured early, he was still scared at almost everything.

"Herbivore, call," Hibari coughed in embarrassment, "Tsuchee…to meet me at 2:36 sharp to discipline some herbivores that disrupted the peace of Nanimori." Hibari ordered, not bothering to bite him to death for being late.

Nagime blinked, Tsuna was the only one to make Hibari say such embarrassing things, "Is that all Hibari-san?"

"Hn." Hibari said, handing Nagime his phone, he knew the two didn't have enough money to buy a phone so he always gave them his when they need it.

"A-Ah, ok then, I'll call him now." Nagime stammered as he took cellphone and dug into his backpack to pull out a notebook, flipping over to the day's date and glanced at the time before finding out what workplace Tsuna was working in and called.

" _Hello? This is Capricagi's Café, how may I help you?"_

" _Ah, is Sawada Tsunayoshi there? It's Nagime his twin brother, I need to send a message."_

" _I see, yes Tsuna-sama is here, I'll go get him for you."_

Nagime sweatdropped at the Tsuna-sama, since when was his older brother called that?

" _Hello, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi how may I help you?"_ Tsuna asked professionally.

" _H-Hey Tsu-nii, Hibari-san wanted to tell you to meet him at 2:36 sharp to, uh, discipline, some, uhm, herbivores who, uhh, is disrupting the peace of Nanimori."_

Tsuna started to laugh, _"Is that so? Kyochee really knows my schedule to tell that I'm free then, pass the phone to Kyochee will you?"_

Nagime complied to his brother's request, he knew that Hibari knows his brother's schedule better than he did, they were partners after all, he never really felt the need to memorize it since he knew his brother would come in the speed of light if anything happened to him.  
He did feel bad for doing that to his brother but he couldn't keep the information away from him, he somehow always knew….

Hibari coughed, "Tsuchee…thank you…meet me later then."

Hibari abruptly ended the call, he still wasn't use to the whole thing but he kind of like it too. The close relationship with Tsuna. He never really had anyone like that before.

Suddenly he snapped out his daze and growled, "1 minute to get to class or else I'll bite you death."

Nagime squeaked and ran off like his life depended on it, which it was. Hibari glared at the other student and narrowed his eyes, taking his tonfas out; he attacked them before they could run. He let Nagime go since Tsuna requested it, he had intuition that he would be stressed later and didn't want him to get hurt.

Tsuna's intuition was always right, so he left it. Tsuna is so going to treat him to green tea snacks later.

Tsuna sneezed at work place as he was leaving the restroom. He rubbed his nose, making both genders have bloody noses much to his confusion. How could he not know he was so damn cute with those dark, beautiful, innocent, eyes, charming smile that can make anyone melt and messy hair that added to his adorableness and handsomeness.

"O-Oh dear Tsuna-sama, are you sick? Do you need to go home and rest? Don't push yourself!" the manager herself couldn't resist his cuteness and handsomeness but was worried about him.

Murmurs of agreement went through everyone; they loved him too much to not let him take a rest when sick. Tsuna smiled gently, making their nosebleeds rush faster than ever.

"Please don't worry, I'm just fine, let's just say someone was talking about me and I think I know who." Tsuna said, amused, he knew he had to take Hibari out for some green tea snacks after their, mission.

Everyone nodded rapidly as they held their nose; well they might have to go to the hospital soon for cuteness overload thanks to Tsuna's marvelous smile.

Tsuna finally noticed the nosebleed and furrowed his eyes, making the fast stream of crimson flow faster once again, "Is everyone ok? Why do you have bloody noses?"

"I-It might be because the new sweet I made had too much sugar and we got bloody noses because of it!" a worker shouted.

Everyone else nodded in sync rapidly, they didn't want to tell Tsuna that he was too cute and handsome because they all know that he'll pout and permanently make them stay at the hospital, the image would forever be in their minds after all.

"If you say so…" Tsuna trailed off but glared at the worker who made the excuse who let's say, was about to faint.

"You shouldn't make sweets that'll make the costumers and workers no less get nosebleeds, that is very bad, please don't do it again ok?" Tsuna reprimanded.

"Y-Yes." The worker squeaked before fainting.

"Oh dear! Um, Tsuna-sama, good work today! We need to clean this up, you can go and have fun, we have enough workers here to help!" the manager ushered as he took out his 23rd handkerchief to cover his nosebleed.

Tsuna frowned, "But Manager! I can help too, beside my work time isn't done yet!"

"Nonsense! I'll let you off today and I tell you, we have enough workers; you don't have that much free time right? Go have fun! You're still young!" the manager exclaimed and pushed Tsuna into the locker room to change.

Tsuna's frown was still on, "If you say so…"

"Yes yes, we'll be ok right guys and girls?" the manager shouted, receiving shouts of agreement as well.

"See? Now go have fun boy!" the manager shouted.

"Fine…" Tsuna gave in and opened the locker to see a flyer inside.

His eyes sharpened on the flyer as he carefully pulled it out and read it, "Home Tutor, will make your brother rule the world, only requires a bed and food, other than that, free!"

Tsuna knew what this was, it was the mafia, it was hilarious actually, they thought they could trick him? They literally said brother, rule the world, and free.

"Fine then, let's see what you'll do _**mafia**_." Tsuna challenged, knowing that nobody would hear him, but would feel the challenge going up their spine.

Reborn smirked as he walked out of a café that sold espresso and sipped it, a challenge he felt, but now to figure out who that person is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Tsuna just finished buying enough snacks for Hibari when he noticed the sun's position indicating that it was already 2:34 and he needed to meet up with Hibari at 2:36, the thing is, Tsuna was on the opposite side of the town.

Tsuna smirked at the time challenge while wrapped his plastic bags around his arm carefully before whispering to himself, "Let's pass the record of 5.3 seconds shall we?"

Tsuna was soon gone fast than the speed of light and almost ran into Hibari who was expecting this and swiftly with gracefulness moved out of Tsuna's way.

Tsuna skidded to a stop before he could reach the wall of the school and break it down, he turned to Hibari and cheerfully waved while chirping, "Hi Kyochee! How are you doing? I got the green tea snacks for you by the way."

Hibari raised an eyebrow saying, _'I don't wanna speak right now so deal with it T-Tsuchee, I'm fine, and we'll share it later once we deal with the herbivores that dare disturb Nanimori's peace, and what happened to you being in your job?'_

Tsuna cheered at the fact he was going to share the snacks before shrugging, "I don't know, everyone got a nosebleed from a worker who made too sweet snacks and the manager released me from work."

Hibari snorted in amusement, a worker making too sweet snacks? Doubt it, Tsuna most likely did something cute which caused the said nosebleeds and the manager was most likely not wanting to die of blood loss along with everyone else.

Tsuna pouted, it was one of those frustrating moments when he didn't know what the snort was saying. Hibari tossed Tsuna his phone knowing already that females were involved and Tsuna needed his phone for his plan. Tsuna brightened up at the phone in his hand, his most powerful weapon, yes he could beat up anyone without a sweat but to do what he does is so refreshing!

"Let's go T-Tsuchee; you have work at 2:44 remember?" Hibari ordered but inwardly cursed at his constant stutter of Tsuna's nickname he was forced into.

Tsuna pouted before whining, "It's Tsuchee not T-Tsuchee Kyochee! Stop stuttering!"

Kyoya merely walked away to the location the herbivores he was going to bite to death were at. Tsuna whined but followed Hibari to the location with a sinister grin slowly forming on his now shadowed face.

Once they found the group they slowly crept up on them before Tsuna said cheerily with a bright smile that lit up his face, "Hiya!~"

The group jumped in shock before slowly turning around with fear clouding their face making Tsuna giggle manically, his face once again shadowed, "You guys are so bad! You need to be punished now!~"

They gulped as 3 girls hid behind the 5 boys hoping for some protection but it was obvious by the way the boys shook so bad that it was surprising that they didn't fall apart that they weren't going to be able to protect the females anytime soon.

"P-Please! Spare us!" a boy suddenly pleaded making his friends shake their head rapidly, the boy apparently didn't the know the rule of never asking for forgiveness when it came to the two demons.

Hibari's face became shadowed too but the group could see his right eye narrow with a menacing glare, "Herbivores, I'll bite you to death."

The boys screamed and tried to scramble away from Hibari who lunged at tem with his tonfas out. Hibari didn't touch the girls; he had a rule to not hurt females until opponents in a fellow battle so he left them with Tsuna.

"Hi girls~" Tsuna said sweetly with a large smile and his eyes closed relaxingly, the girls to tear their gazes from Hibari to Tsuna before huddling together pathetically.

"So~ Do you want to be destroyed mentally in the head or have your life become horrible that it'll cause severe depression and other things I really don't care about? You pick!" Tsuna asked cheerfully opening his eyes to reveal dark, midnight blue eyes that gleamed with giddiness and anticipation with an underlyingness that screamed dangerous that anybody or anything could detect.

"U-Uh, mentally." a girl with choppy blond hair and light blue eyes stuttered.

The other two gasped, "Are you sure Kisami?"

"Yes." Kisami nodded, looking a little determined but was covered up with fear, Tsuna mentally clapped at her braveness and stupidity.

"You two." Tsuna said looking at the two other girls, "You have 10 seconds to decide which one before I decide to do both. 10."

"N-No! Wait!"

"9."

"I! Please don't do this!"

"8."

"I can't decide!"

"7."

"You can't do this!"

"6."

"He's serious!"

"5."

"We're doomed!"

"4."

"Quick! Choose!"

" _ **321**_. Too late!" Tsuna chirped happily, not even caring that he sped up the last 3 numbers much to the two girls' horror.

Tsuna grinned, his eyes had a ring of indigo around his midnight eyes as he approached them saying in a creepy voice that practically hypnotized the girls into a trance, _"You're nothing and nobody ever liked you, you're always alone and will always be. Nobody wants you. They'll even harm you for being just you!"_

Tsuna swiped a hand that was coated with a cream-colored looking flame with what looked like glitter over the girls' dazed and cloudy eyes.

Instantly the 3 girls fell to the floor whimpering in pain and crying hysterically. Tsuna grinned evilly at the girls, oh how he loved his flames, the flames that were kept secret to the mafia, his fingered a ring in his pocket lightly before whipping out Hibari's phone and used one of his accounts that had a million followers and believers and started to gossip about the 2 girls who couldn't decide.

The reply posts were immediate, filled with nasty and rude things about the 2 with Tsuna gleefully replied back to. Hibari walked in to see the 3 whimpering and crying girls before looking at Tsuna who was rapidly texting with an insane glint in his eyes and the largest grin on his face. Hibari couldn't help but shudder, he's been working with Tsuna for years but Tsuna doing that still made Hibari shudder, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of Tsuna's insane moments.

"Ah! Hi Kyochee!" Tsuna exclaimed as he closed Hibari's phone when he finished off conversation and logged out of his account he used.

Hibari sighed, "T-Tsuchee, it's already 2:42, you need to go."

Tsuna pouted at the stutter again but tossed Hibari's phone over and his green tea snacks that magically disappeared before confronting the gang and it magically appeared in Hibari's arms.

"Bye Kyochee! See you later!" Tsuna shouted and was about to take off when he remembered something, he snapped his fingers and the 3 girls came out of whatever fantasy they were in, Tsuna grinned and waved one last time at Hibari before once again taking off.


End file.
